reapers_map_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Folter Asyl
"Electroshock therapy. Chemically engineered beverages. Hordes of undead Nazis. Find the power to unite and send them back to their graves" - Folter Asyl description. Wall Weapons * Stielhandgranate (250 points, German side of the spawn area / Left Balcony / Right Hallway / Right Upstairs) * RK5 (500 points, American side of the spawn area) * M14 (500 points, German side of the spawn area) * M1 Garand (600 points, American side of the spawn area) * CZ75 (1000 points, German side of the spawn area) * Thompson (1200 points, Right Hallway) * STG-44 (1200 points, Left Upstairs) * HG 40 (1300 points, Left Balcony) * FFAR (1400 points, Left Balcony / Right Hallway / Right Upstairs) * Winchester Model 1897 (1500 points, Left Upstairs / Right Balcony) * UMP45 (1600 points, Right Back Room / Right Balcony) Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M14 * AUG * Ak47 * Commando * FFAR * ACR * Scar-H * SMR * STG-44 * Peacekeeper Mark 2 Submachine Guns * AK74u * UMP45 * PPSh-41 * HG 40 * Thompson * Skorpion EVO Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * AA-12 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Sniper Rifles * L115 * PSG1 * KSR-29 Light Machine Guns / Machine Guns * Dingo * MG42 * RPK * FG42 Explosives * RPG * China Lake Pistols * CZ75 * RK5 * Mauler Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Rayzorback-118 * Zap Gun Dual Wield * Monkey Bombs Perks * Juggernog (2500 points, German side of the spawn area) * Quick Revive (500 points (Solo) / 1500 points (Co-op), American side of the spawn area) * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points, Left Balcony) * Speed Cola (3000 points, Right Upstairs) * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points, Right Back Room) * Mule Kick (4000 points, Right Hallway) * Vulture Aid (3000 points, Left Upstairs) * Der Wunderfizz (1500 points, Left Balcony / Right Hallway / Power room) * Magnet Margarita (2500 points, Right Balcony) * Candolier (3500 points, Kitchen) * Electric Cherry (2000 points, Secret area) Locations Mystery Box * In the Power room (initial spawn) * At the German side of the spawn area * On the Left Balcony * In the Left Upstairs * In the Right Hallway Der Wunderfizz * On the Left Balcony * In the Power room * In the Right Hallway GobbleGum * At the American side of the spawn area * At the German side of the spawn area * On the Left Balcony * On the Right Balcony * In the Kitchen Easter Eggs Main Easter Egg: # a player must acquire the hacker from the kitchen. this will not have multiple locations # once the hacker is acquired there are two little blue portals you must hack. once hacked they will act as a soul box needing 20 souls 1. next to double tap 2.0 2. just outside the speed cola room and above Mule Kick # once a soul box is finished a yellow orb will appear and move to 1 of 2 locations, depending on where it goes determines what must be done with it 1. If it goes to the electric chair you will need to find electric orbs across the map and knife them. Repeat this 4 times. After that the electric will return to the soul and knifing it once more will make the soul will go to the top of the fountain 2. If it goes to the morgue you will need to find a bucket and stand under some water somewhere to fill it (the icon will change), after that bring it back to the soul and it will move to the top of the fountain # next you will require shock grenades obtained by hacking a grenade wall buy then purchasing that grenade (this can be done at any point in the game) # throw the shock grenade at 2 machines, when thrown near it, an electric orb will go into the machine 1. at the end of the hallway with doubletap coming from spawn near an electric trap switch 2. in the area above mule kick near another trap switch (on the inside of the building) # hack the teleporter and use it (you will not be prompted to do so) # you will be teleported to the courtyard for a short amount of time, while here there is a battery on the fountain ledge, take this # place the battery on a blood stain opposite the power switch, this will act as a soulbox again. when filled a boss zombie will spawn instantly, the boss will walk around the whole map and rounds can still end during this. when defeated you will acquire all perks # after the boss is defeated you can purchase the ending from the battery earlier Strategies Trivia